The present invention relates generally to a novel hydrogen generator to supply hydrogen to power a variety of devices that are designed to operate on hydrogen as a fuel such as power tools, including nailers, saws, etc., lawnmowers, snow blowers, power driven toys such as rockets or remote controlled vehicles and planes, and other equipment that can be adapted to use hydrogen as a fuel source. The present invention also includes novel combinations of a hydrogen generator of various types with equipment, such as a lawnmower, fastener driving tool, and a mechanism for driving a variety of devices. By eliminating the typical gasoline fueled engines and replacing it with one fueled by hydrogen, environmental polluting gases are no longer created and you have a source of power that is extremely efficient, long lasting, quiet, and inexpensive. Also, when integrating a generator with a variety of equipment, the units so supplied will run very efficiently, can be readily operated in any kind of weather, and will be safe and easy to handle.